


Смена веры (Change of Faith)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Из всего, что Джон ожидал обнаружить на выходе из душа, странный американец, называющий себя ангелом господним, явно находился в конце списка.





	Смена веры (Change of Faith)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Change of Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/650741) by [kyaticlikestea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaticlikestea/pseuds/kyaticlikestea). 



Джон Ватсон никогда не считал и не будет считать себя даже под страхом смертной казни человеком, обладающим мощью дедуктивных способностей Шерлока Холмса. Не такой он дурак. Однако в данный конкретный момент не нужно было иметь мозги Шерлока Холмса, чтобы сделать вывод об из ряда вон выходящем происшествии.

Первым признаком непорядка в окружающем мире явился странный мужчина в ванной. Ситуация усложнилась вдвое тем фактом, что Джон в этот момент выходил из душа.

— Гребаный траханый ад! — закричал он, в шоке вцепившись в занавеску. — Кто вы, во имя всех чертей?

Незнакомец моргнул. Он был одет в тренч, что вовсе не развеяло страхов Джона о том, что перед ним сексуальный маньяк. Джон вздрогнул и обернулся занавеской, чтобы сохранить максимально возможное количество достоинства, но защита оказалась мизерной.

— Кастиэль, — ответил мужчина после короткой паузы. Джон задался вопросом, почему после стольких лет беготни по трущобам Лондона ему суждено быть убитым в ванной человеком с таким именем как Кастиэль?

— Допустим, — сказал Джон через несколько мгновений. — Ладно, верно, прекрасно. — Он поплотнее завернулся в занавеску, не покидая ванны. — Почему вы в моей ванной?

Кастиэль пожал плечами.

— Я участвовал в напряженной дискуссии, в самый разгар которой был изгнан на другой конец Земли, — ответил пришелец. — Случилось так, что ваша ванная и оказалась другим концом.

Джон глубоко вздохнул, пока еще не поняв, убьют его или нет, и очень хотел бы услышать разъяснения. Он услышал грохот, доносящийся снизу, и с немалым облегчением вспомнил про Шерлока. Перевел взгляд на Кастиэля, который даже не моргал, и натянул на лицо, как он понадеялся, ободряющую улыбку. В конце концов, это не первый его психически больной пациент.

— Другой конец Земли, хм? — повторил он тихим и успокаивающим голосом. Кастиэль склонил голову, и Джон сглотнул. — Ладно, звучит неплохо. Лишь позову своего товарища, если вы не возражаете. Шерлок!

На лестнице послышались шаги, и страх, обуявший Джона, начал рассеиваться. Дверь в ванную распахнулась, и вошел Шерлок. Рукава закатаны до локтей, предплечья покрыты пеной. Джон поднял бровь.

— Ты стирал, что ли? — спросил он. Шерлок вздохнул.

— Как известно, такое случается, — ответил он коротко. — Что не так?

— Не в этом веке, — возразил Джон. — Ладно, вот в чем дело. В ванной какой-то странный тип. Не знаю, заметил ли ты.

Шерлок сочувствующе прищурился и повернулся к Кастиэлю, который с удивлением таращился на обоих.

— Что ж, Джон, — произнес Шерлок, буравя незваного гостя довольно суровым взглядом. — Очевидно, он ангел господень.

Джон остолбенел.

— Господень, — повторил он и закрыл глаза. — Святые угодники.

— Именно так, — подтвердил незнакомец (Кастиэль, напомнил себе Джон). Джон с глубоким вздохом потер переносицу и сильно выдохнул в надежде, что чудаковатый американец исчезнет к тому моменту, когда он откроет глаза.

Он открыл глаза. Кастиэль смотрел на него с той же невозмутимостью, с какой Шерлок обычно рассматривал ноготь под микроскопом.

— Я не понимаю, — сказал незнакомец.

— Нас таких двое, — пробормотал Джон. Шерлок вздохнул.

— Я иногда удивляюсь, как тебе удается собрать достаточное количество ресурсов, чтобы дышать, — заявил он. Джон фыркнул.

— Я тоже, — согласился Кастиэль, и Шерлок почти улыбнулся. Джон задался вопросом, почему он стоит в собственной ванной, завернувшись, как он понял с немалым стыдом, в прозрачную занавеску, а на него наезжают две ходячих темноволосых энциклопедии.

Он убьет Майка Стэмфорда. Подделает справку от врача и посадит его на веганскую диету. Пусть послужит ему уроком.

— Прошу прощения, что понижаю средний IQ этого помещения, — сказал он. — Но я, черт побери, не имею ни малейшего сраного намека на то, что здесь происходит.

Шерлок сложил пальцы под подбородком, Кастиэль хмыкнул.

— Если вы слушали мои объяснения…

— Мы не совсем одни, Джон, — вмешался Шерлок. Джон моргнул.

— Я это понял, — ответил он. — В нашей ванной стоит какой-то бродяга.

Шерлок поднял брови с выражением жалости и раздражения.

— Я не имею в виду… во имя всего святого, Джон.

— Откуда вы знаете…

— Это просто выражение, — отрезал Джон, не давая Кастиэлю вмешаться в разговор. Вряд ли этот незнакомец скажет что-нибудь полезное.

Шерлок рассматривал обоих с хладнокровным весельем, а Джон изо всех сил цеплялся за занавеску.

— Повторяю, несмотря на кажущуюся нелогичность ситуации, ей существует достаточно логичное объяснение, — заявил Шерлок. Кастиэль моргнул, Джон понял, что гость пялился на него вот уже несколько минут, и покраснел.

— Отлично, продолжим, — сказал он. Никогда прежде он так отчаянно не нуждался в чашечке чая. — Впрочем, если у нас намечается серьезный разговор, не мог бы ты передать мне полотенце? Определенно, мне будет легче ослепнуть от твоих впечатляющих выводов, если на мои причиндалы не будет таращиться чокнутый псих.

Губы Шерлока скривились в самодовольной усмешке, но полотенце он передал. Джон обернулся им, ухитрившись не запутаться в занавеске. Убедившись, что укрыл от чужих глаз свое главное достоинство, Джон покинул душ.

— Продолжай, — велел он Шерлоку. Тот взглянул на Кастиэля, который по-прежнему смотрел на Джона в замешательстве, и продолжил.

— Наукой признан факт, хотя и малоизвестный, что люди не являются доминирующим видом. Даже близко к доминирующему. Существует множество других видов, живущих в эфире, гораздо более важных в великой схеме вещей. Мы просто тина по сравнению с ними, — Шерлок остановился. — По крайней мере, ты точно.

Джон усмехнулся, собираясь возразить, но Шерлок дал знать, что лекция не закончена, и Джон со вздохом сложил руки.

— Дело в том, что некоторых вещей большинству людей просто не понять, — объяснил Шерлок. — Особенно таким людям, как ты, Джон, которых обучили одной религиозной концепции…

— Теперь захлопнись-ка на минуту, — вставил Джон, потому что сегодняшнее утро пошло не по плану, и он не учел, что его, одетого в маленькое белое полотенце, втянут в спор с соседом и незнакомцем. — Такие люди, как я? Я — атеист!

— Атеист, христианин, мусульманин, — высокомерно произнес Шерлок. — Все равно. Все это основано на определенных доктринах, записанных после определенного факта. Доктринах, добавлю я, которые на этом факте вовсе не основаны.

— Представь себе, что я идиот, — сказал Джон после короткой паузы. — Каким бы трудным для тебя это ни было, уверен, ты справишься, так что будь добр, ублажи меня.

Шерлок вздохнул, как самый затюканный человек в мире.

— Ангелы действительно существуют, — заявил он, — но не в том виде, в котором все привыкли. Сомневаюсь, что наш новый друг даже видел арфу.

Джон посмотрел на Кастиэля. Кастиэль посмотрел на Шерлока. Шерлок посмотрел на Джона.

— Не догоняю, — сказал Джон, и Шерлок в раздражении вскинул руки.

— Все не так сложно! Я пытаюсь как можно более деликатно сказать тебе, что в нашем мире обитают телесные существа, которые имеют некий контроль над нашей жизнью, и что этот человек на самом деле не человек, а физическое проявление сути одного такого существа! Как это можно не понять?

— Так бы сразу и сказал, просто и незатейливо, — саркастически парировал Джон.

— Есть еще и демоны, — высоким голосом добавил Кастиэль, и Джон внезапно заскучал по Афганистану. Стиснул зубы.

— Ладно, ангелы и демоны. Разумеется. Где этот чертов Дэн Браун, когда он так нужен?

— Не понимаю, о ком вы, — сказал Кастиэль.

— К счастью, — пробормотал Джон. — Теперь, прошу прощения, мне нужно одеться.

***

Джон спустился вниз и обнаружил Кастиэля, сидящего на диване с чашкой жидкого чая.

— Где Шерлок? — спросил Джон.

— Поехал к какому-то человеку по поводу собаки, — ответил Кастиэль, — хотя не понимаю, как нам поможет собака.

Джон застыл.

— Вы серьезно? — спросил он. — Похоже, да. В чем ваше дело?

— Дело?

— Господи Иисусе, — Джон раздраженно потер переносицу, подумав, не рано ли выпить в одиннадцать утра. Нет, не рано. — Чего вы хотите этим добиться? Не странный ли способ получить эксклюзивную консультацию величайшего детектива Лондона?

— У меня нет такой цели, — заверил его Кастиэль. — Меня только что изгнали. Я не могу вернуться, даже если захотел бы.

— Ах, да. Я помню, что вы говорили, — Джон осторожно сел рядом с Кастиэлем. — Можно ли осведомиться, что именно вы сказали своему другу, что он… хм, изгнал вас? — спросил Джон. Кастиэль смущенно уставился в чашку.

— Я долгое время отсутствовал, — начал он. — Сражался на войне, о которой он ничего не знал. Война продолжалась месяц на Небесах, но на Земле прошло около 18 месяцев.

Джон медленно и понимающе кивнул. Он слишком хорошо знал тяжкую долю воина. Он помнил, как его вызвали на шесть месяцев, которые превратились в два года с несколькими неделями отдыха то там, то здесь. Гарри отказывалась говорить с ним почти месяц после его возвращения. Когда она, наконец, позвонила ему, то была пьяна. Джон поежился при этом воспоминании.

— Наконец, я вернулся, — продолжил Кастиэль, — но я изменился. Я был свидетелем славы, которую может принести искупление, и моя суть звенела от желания вернуться на Небеса, но я не мог. У меня был долг перед Землей.

Джон понятия не имел, о чем шла речь, но все равно кивал.

— Похоже, ваш друг не особо любезно воспринял, когда вы это ему сказали?

Кастиэль покачал головой.

— Он сказал, что я стал… — он поморщился в попытке вспомнить эти слова, и Джон засмеялся, насколько по-человечески это получилось. — Он сказал буквально следующее: «Кас, ты обещал, что будешь служить нам, пока мы не разберемся».

— Служить ему?

— Неудачная формулировка, — согласился Кастиэль. — Теперь я думаю, что он не это имел в виду, но тогда я не знал и отреагировал… плохо.

Джон состроил гримасу.

— Что вы сказали? — допытывался он. — Должно быть, что-то плохое, понимаете ли, если вас изгнали. В Англию.

— Это действительно противоположная точка мира, — разумно заметил Кастиэль. — Я сказал ему: «Я выучил свой урок, пока меня не было, Дин. Я служу Небесам, а не служу человеку. И я, конечно, не служу тебе». Вот мои точные слова.

Джон начал понимать.

— Понятно, — сказал он, и Кастиэль посмотрел на него.

— А мне нет.

— Неужели?

— Да, я не хотел его обидеть, я просто констатировал факт.

Джон посмотрел на Кастиэля. Его темные волосы, эфирные голубые глаза и полное пренебрежение к такту показались настолько внезапно знакомыми, что трудно было поверить, что он не заметил этого раньше. Он невольно усмехнулся, сопоставив, наконец, эти факты, и Кастиэль прищурился в безмолвном замешательстве. Джон покачал головой.

— Вы просто мне кое-кого напомнили, вот и все.

Глаза Кастиэля расширились.

— Вы знаете другого ангела?

Возможно, небольшое отличие все же имелось.

— Нет. Ничего подобного.

Кастиэль посмотрел на Джона, сидевшего с нейтральным лицом, и только открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как дверь в гостиную распахнулась и влетел взволнованный Шерлок. Он практически рухнул в кресло напротив Джона и расположился в нем, немыслимым способом устроив свои длинные конечности.

— Упомяни черта, — ответил Джон, игнорируя расширившиеся глаза Кастиэля. — Выглядишь радостным, — добавил он, и Шерлок оскалился.

— Как вы относитесь к изгнанию как к концепции? — спросил он, глядя на Кастиэля. Тот слегка склонил голову.

— Не в восторге.

— Но это не опасно?

Кастиэль покачал головой. Детектив просиял.

— Тогда, полагаю, у меня есть решение вашей проблемы. И оно до смешного просто. Мне даже не нужен был священник, чтобы подтвердить мои подозрения, хотя кагор мне понравился. Думаю, в нем и заключается основная привлекательность этого прихода.

Джон закатил глаза.

— И каково ваше решение? — осторожно спросил Кастиэль, и Шерлок взметнул руки, словно божество. Джон счел этот жест невероятно милым и столь же нелепым.

— Мы вас изгоним, — ответил Шерлок.

Кастиэль задумался.

— Думаю, это может сработать, — заявил он. — Если вы совершите тот же самый ритуал и пошлете меня на другой конец Земли, я вернусь к Дину.

— Подождите, подождите, — встрял ошеломленный Джон, — ритуал?

Кастиэль кивнул.

— К счастью, ритуал изгнания довольно прост, — пояснил он. — Вероятно, это и есть его основной недостаток. Нужно просто послать меня от всей души.

— Так просто? — спросил Джон. Ангел кивнул, не обращая внимания на сарказм.

— Требуется только искреннее желание, чтобы я ушел, — уточнил он. — И чтобы вы выразили его словами.

— Простого «убирайся» не хватит? — спросил Джон. Кастиэль покачал головой.

— Вряд ли.

— Если бы мы знали, что вам сказал этот Дейв, нам было бы легче, — сказал Шерлок. Кастиэль внезапно отвернулся.

— Дин, — быстро произнес он, и Джон мог поклясться, что увидел улыбку на лице Шерлока.

— Извиняюсь, — говорит Шерлок. — Дин. Так что он сказал вам?

Гость явно огорчился.

— Что я должен «пойти на хрен и как можно дальше» — ответил он беспокойно, и ругательство в устах ангела господня прозвучало столь чуждо, что Джон не смог сдержать горлового смешка. — Логично предположить, что я, будучи в этой форме, отправился на максимально возможное расстояние.

— Верно, — согласился Шерлок. — Прошу прощения за то, что я сейчас сделаю, но будьте уверены, оно в ваших интересах. Вы были самым прекрасным гостем.

Кастиэль моргнул.

— Спасибо, — осторожно произнёс он. Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Я искренне извиняюсь, — он повернулся к Джону. — Джон, я люблю тебя.

Сердце Джона замерло.

— Что?

— Я люблю тебя.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, Шерлок посмотрел на Джона.

— Не верю, — не согласился Джон. — Ты же не заинтересован, помнишь? Это не твоя чашка чая.

— Могу заверить, что ты как раз очень даже моя чашка чая, — сказал Шерлок грудным и полным желания голосом, и Джон вдруг ощутил, что глотать стало очень трудно.

— О, — еле вымолвил он, в горле пересохло, сердце пустилось вскачь. — Это… хорошо. Хорошо.

— Хорошо? — спросил Шерлок, приближаясь к Джону. Тот инстинктивно отшагнул, но потом взволнованно сделал шаг вперед.

Кто-то откашлялся.

— Я не… — вмешался Кастиэль, и Джон застонал.

— Сгиньте куда подальше! — прошипел он, и Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Изгнание завершено! — провозгласил он. Джон повернулся к Кастиэлю и никого не увидел.

Он посмотрел на Шерлока, который уже смотрел на него обычным, а вовсе не хищническим взглядом, и в мозгу щелкнуло.

— О, — сказал он. — Понятно, ладно. Прошу прощения.

Не собираясь слушать объяснения, которые ему явно не понравятся, Джон поспешил выйти из комнаты.

***

Он провел вечер на диване Сары, ощущая себя девочкой-подростком, которую бесцеремонно бросили на выпускном вечере. Сара окинула его взглядом, понимающе вздохнула и впустила. Предложила надувной матрац, и Джон знал, что это лучше дивана.

— Ты знал, что он психопат, Джон, — Сара вручила ему чашку кофе без кофеина. Джон любил чай, а не кофе, но чашку взял и начал неохотно пить.

Не дождавшись ответа, Сара вздохнула.

— Оставайся на ночь, — сказала она. — Если наутро ты помчишься сломя голову его прощать — не смотри на меня так, ты же знаешь, что всегда его прощаешь, — обещаю тебя выпустить.

Она встала, успокаивающе погладила его по плечу и закрыла за собой дверь. Последнее, что подумал Джон, прежде чем погрузиться в глубокий сон, что у них с Сарой никогда ничего не получилось бы. Она всегда была слишком разумной для него.

***

— Я тоже заметил параллели, — были первые слова Кастиэля. Джон вздрогнул. Откуда здесь Кастиэль? Его ведь изгнали обратно в жопу мира под именем Америка.

— Что…

— Вы во сне, — объяснил Кастиэль немного горделиво, по мнению Джона. — Это одна из особенностей ангелов. Мы можем войти в сознание человека.

Джон вернулся памятью к четвергу. Все тогда казалось таким нормальным. Самой большой проблемой были глазные яблоки в холодильнике. А теперь появились ангелы, объяснения в любви и диваны бывших подружек.

— И зачем вы вошли ко мне? — спросил Джон. Кастиэль сидел в углу дивана, и Джон задался вопросом, почему ему снится комната, в которой он реально находится. Правда, его сны никогда не отличались фантазиями.

— Я понимаю, мы оставили ситуацию на… грустной ноте, — ответил тот, тщательно подбирая слова, и Джон вспыхнул, вспомнив, как сказал Кастиэлю «сгиньте». Просто удивительно, что сексуальная неудовлетворенность может сделать с вежливостью человека, подумал он. — Но до исчезновения я кое-что понял и не могу это проигнорировать.

— Продолжайте, — попросил Джон.

Кастиэль слегка поерзал, стараясь проявить деликатность. Джон вздохнул.

— Выкладывайте, — велел он.

— Вы сказали, что я напомнил вам кое-кого, — начал Кастиэль. — Я не знал, о ком вы говорили, но теперь понимаю, что о Шерлоке. Вы правы — между нами много общего. Мы оба темноволосые (по крайней мере, в этой форме), и мне несколько раз сообщали, что мои навыки общения с людьми весьма несовершенны. — Он изобразил пальцами кавычки, и Джон чуть не засмеялся. — Но есть еще сходство, гораздо более глубокое; параллели, гораздо более значимые, чтобы их можно было причислить к совпадению. Кажется, моя встреча с вами была предначертана.

Джон не особо верил в судьбу. Он видел, как слишком много невинных людей умирали, разделяя эту точку зрения, но все равно кивнул.

— Я знаю, вы настроены скептически, — продолжил Кастиэль, — но поверьте. То, что я видел начертанным на душе Шерлока, не было ложью. Сказанное им не было ложью.

Джон вздохнул.

— Вы не понимаете, — возразил он. — Он сказал это, чтобы я вас изгнал, вот и все. В этом и был его план. Он хорош в планировании такого рода, но менее хорош в просчитывании последствий.

Кастиэль нахмурился.

— Я не могу заставить вас поверить мне, — говорит он, — но могу заверить вас, что говорю правду. Как я вошел в ваше сознание, так я прочел и Шерлока. Я знаю его мысли и чувства к вам и решил, что вы тоже должны их знать.

Джон не знал, что думать, поэтому решил не думать, а задал совершенно нерелевантный вопрос.

— И как это запараллеливается с вашим существованием?

Кастиэль застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Можно сказать, что мы с Шерлоком скрывали аналогичные секреты, — ответил ангел, — и для их раскрытия были приняты аналогичные меры.

Джон моргнул.

— О, — сказал он. — Хорошо, передайте Дину мой пламенный привет. А сейчас мне нужно поспать, потому что, похоже, завтра меня ждет самый неловкий разговор о моей жизни.

— Как пожелаете, — согласился Кастиэль. — Удачи.

— Спасибо, — ответил Джон, и Кастиэль ушел.

***

Сара бросила быстрый взгляд на одевающегося Джона.

— Ты безнадежен, — сказала она ему скорее ласково, чем раздраженно. — Почему ты передумал на этот раз?

— Считай это сменой веры, — ответил Джон, чмокнул ее в щеку и выбежал на улицу.

***

Шерлок на кухне с кухонным полотенцем в руке заканчивал мыть посуду.

Внезапно все встало на свои места.

— Ты любишь меня, — выдохнул Джон, а Шерлок фыркнул.

— Не будь смешным, Джон. Едва ли этот вывод сложен. Конечно, я люблю тебя. Я сделал для тебя уборку.

— Это ничего не значит! Разве это романтический жест? Люди каждый день убираются. Не продаются открытки «Я сделал для тебя уборку»! Бьюсь об заклад, ты раньше и для Майкрофта убирался!

Шерлок состроил гримасу, и Джон засмеялся.

— Это непристойно, Джон. Почти богохульство.

— Шерлок, мы изгнали ангела господня. В Канзас. Вот где богохульство.

Шерлок махнул рукой.

— Игра слов, — заявил он. — Не существенно. А потребности необходимы.

Джон усмехнулся, в груди его затеснило. Интересно, так ощущают себя герои романтических комедий, когда встают на скамейки и начинают петь о любви и чувствах?

— Я снова видел Кастиэля, — сказал он, и Шерлок нахмурился.

— Да?

— Да. Он и Дин! Они вместе. Больше, чем «вместе», если ты понял мой намек.

Шерлок прищурился в непонимании, и, несмотря восторг Джона от осознания истинных чувств Шерлока, он испытывал самодовольную радость, видя, как детектив пытается связать точки, но не может.

— Он считает, что они с Дином похожи на нас, — продолжил он, — что мы вроде как переплетены, связаны судьбой и все такое.

— Понимаю, — говорит Шерлок, и Джон увидел, что это правда.

— Значит, мы должны, наверное… — он махнул рукой, и Шерлок закатил глаза. Джон собирался сообщить, что он не такой красноречивый, как Шерлок, и давно стоило к этому привыкнуть, как удивительно сильные руки легли на его шею и спину. Шерлок посмотрел на него, а потом они поцеловались, и Джон даже не представлял себе, как это — целовать Шерлока, не представлял, что поцелуй с Шерлоком окажется совершенно другим, чем поцелуи с другими людьми.

Шерлок отстранился первым, и Джон никогда не видел его в такой неуверенности. Он улыбнулся, и Шерлок вернул улыбку, смутившись еще больше.

— Тебе нужно еще что-то убрать? — спросил Джон, потому что он только что поцеловал Шерлока, и не знал, что сказать, и Шерлок засмеялся и провел рукой по щеке Джона.

— На самом деле, я только что закончил уборку.

— Понятно. Тогда есть планы на вторую половину дня?

— Нет.

— Мы можем исправить это упущение, если хочешь.

Лицо Шерлока было так близко, что Джон ощущал его дыхание и чувствовал от этого странную уверенность.

— Если, конечно, ты не хочешь, чтобы я проверил, насколько хорошо ты убрался, — добавил он.

Шерлок не удостоил это высказывание ответом.

***

— Спасибо господу за Кастиэля, — произнес Шерлок на следующее утро. Великолепно голый, он лежал в постели Джона. Джон понадеялся, что Кастиэль сможет это услышать (но не увидеть, это уже лишнее). Вернее, Джон был в этом уверен.


End file.
